2:24 am
by Amit Crabcrab
Summary: Si se hubieran conocido antes, hubiera sido otra historia. [AU].
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert caminaba rumbo a casa, había salido de clases y no estaba en ningún club deportivo, ni cultural para quedarse, decía que era una pérdida de tiempo. No había guardado sus apuntes de la clase de estadística, los llevaba en la mano, no se detendría y los pondría en la mochila, quería llegar lo más pronto posible a casa para poder dormir. Era un flojo e insolente, lo admitía.

Cruzaba el puente peatonal por el que pasaba todos los días, unas cuantas personas pasaban por ahí, entonces lo vio. Un chico castaño, de ojos color esmeralda, con un peculiar rulo saliendo del lado izquierdo, que observaba por la baranda del puente, como si nunca hubiera estado en la cuidad, no lo observaba con entusiasmo, parecía observar todo como si fuera un sueño. Aunque aquel chico le llamó la atención, no se detendría. Probablemente no le haría caso, además aunque estuviera soñando despierto, tenía un ceño fruncido que parecía permanente.

Lo pasaba por alto, cuando una brisa apareció, no estaba sujetando firmemente sus apuntes, haciendo que unas cuantas hojas salieran volando. Era vergonzoso, justo el chico que quería evitar lo estaba mirando recogiendo sus apuntes, de seguro se miraba patético. En cambio el chico con algo de palidez se acercó a una que estaba a un lado de él, dudando en levantarla, se puso en cuclillas esperando que la hoja no se cayera de sus manos al tratar de hacerlo. Se sorprendió tanto cuando lo hizo, ver que tenía en sus manos aquella hoja sin que le atravesara, el ceño fruncido que el albino creía que era permanente, no lo era. Había esbozado una gran y sincera sonrisa.

– Gracias. –El castaño se había acercado a entregarle la hoja. Cuando lo hizo, notó que unas señoras lo miraban extraño, también el chico que estaba frente a él. – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? –Se atrevió a preguntar mientras acomodaba las hojas y las guardaba en la mochila, lo hubiera hecho desde un principio y se hubiera evitado todo eso.

– N-no es nada… –Ahora el chico estaba temblando y con la mirada gacha, evitando ser visto. – Me tengo que ir.

El chico salió corriendo, pensó en ir detrás de él, se miraba de su edad y no parecía mala persona. Pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a una de las señoras de un principio hablar: _"Ese chico estaba hablando solo ¿Estará loco?"_ ¿Por qué decían eso? ¿Acaso no vieron al chico que lo ayudó? No lo sabía. Retomó el camino a casa, pasando por alto a las señoras que aún lo miraban, el chico había salido corriendo en la dirección contrario a la que caminaba. Se preguntaba dónde podría estar.

Al día siguiente de regreso a su casa y por el mismo puente, estaba el mismo chico. Ayer fue la primera vez que lo vio y otra vez se encontraba en la baranda. Pensó en pasarlo por alto, pero sus miradas se encontraron. Se quedaron sin decir nada por un tiempo, nuevamente lo miraban raro ¿Había algo malo con él? ¿O con el chico? Se acercó y se puso en la baranda a un lado de él. Lo miró de reojo, parecía incómodo y casi le decía con la miraba que se fuera.

– Hey, gracias por lo de ayer de nuevo ¿Cómo te llamas? No te pregunte ayer. –Las personas que pasaban por ahí lo miraban raro, pero sólo a él, ignorando al chico, como si no existiera.

– …Lovino. –Dijo secamente, evitando el contacto visual.

– Yo soy Gilbert. –Mencionó sonriente y alegre, quería que el chico se sintiera cómodo. – ¿Por qué me verán tan raro? Desde ayer me ven así. –La pregunta parece que quedó en el aire, pues no hubo respuesta. – No te había visto por aquí.

– Si me sigues hablando, seguirán mirándote así. –Desvió la mirada, de nuevo sentía que decía que se fuera. Pero ahora tenía más duda.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Hiciste algo malo? –Preguntó en tonó de burla, otra vez no hubo respuesta ¿Eso significaba que sí?

– Sólo vete. –Fue directo y lo fulminó con la miraba.

Quería ser buena persona, hablarle, parecía solo ¿Y así le contestaba? Era un cretino.

.

.

.

Había pasado alrededor de una semana y Lovino siempre estaba en la baranda, en el mismo lugar. Ahora que no había nadie, decidió hablarle nuevamente, tal vez era estúpido, pero quería hacerlo.

– Lovino, cuanto tiempo. –Dijo alegremente, el mencionado lo volteó a ver, mirando hacia ambos lados.

– Hola.

Dijo en tono apagado. _"Al menos contestó"._ – ¿Por qué dijiste eso la otra vez? –Ahora él fue directo, lo dijo con neutralidad, mirándolo.

Lovino no contestó al instante, dudando en si hacerlo o no. No parecía seguro, pero finalmente lo hizo. – Nadie puede verme.

– Yo sí. –Gilbert contestó rápidamente, no entendía nada.

– Tú sí, pero lo demás no.

– ¿Por qué yo sí puedo verte?

– No lo sé. Tal vez porque eres la persona más estúpida.

– Gracias. –En vez de sentirse ofendido, empezó a reír un poco. Parecía que Lovino tenía sentido del humor después de todo. – ¿Hiciste un pacto con el diablo para que nadie pueda verte o algo?

– En realidad, estoy muerto.

Gilbert no contestó, lo miró algo sorprendido. Esperando que Lovino soltara una risa diciendo que era una broma. No fue así, parecía arrepentido de decir aquello. – ¿Muerto? –Repitió por inercia. – Si estás muerto ¿Por qué puedo verte? ¿Cómo pudiste ayudarme el otro día? –Logró reincorporase rápidamente, haciendo dos buenas preguntas.

– ¡No lo sé! ¡A mí también me sorprendió cuando me hablaste!

– ¿Eres algo así como un fantasma? ¿Qué no se supone que los fantasmas no pueden tomar cosas? Se supone que las atraviesan. –Dijo según su conocimiento a las películas de fantasmas que había visto, no le interesaba sonar coherente o no.

Se veían personas que estaban por subir el puente, Gilbert notó que el otro retrocedía. No le hablaría mientras hubieran personas alrededor. Se acercó a su oído susurrándole algo; " _Sígueme"._ Lovino lo miró extrañado ¿Seguirlo? El albino comenzaba a caminar, tenía que decidir si seguirlo o no, decidió hacerlo ¿Qué podía perder? Ya lo había perdido todo.

Terminaron de cruzar el puente, caminaron un rato más y finalmente llegaron a una casa, Lovino dedujo que era casa de Gilbert. Saludó a la que parecía ser su madre y su hermano, posteriormente subió a la habitación. Al llegar el albino cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cama esperando que el castaño también lo hiciera. – ¿Ahora si puedes decirme?

– ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –Pregunto incrédulo. No entendía porque lo había llevado hasta su casa.

– Parecía que no querías hablar conmigo frente a otros. –Alzó los hombros haciendo que el castaño frunciera aún más las cejas. – Responde ¿Eres un fantasma?

– Sí, soy un fantasma. –Respondió rodando los ojos. – No siempre traspaso todo.

Gilbert pudo confirmar que nadie podía verlo, cuando lo metió a casa, ni su madre, ni hermano le replicaron nada. Pero seguía sin entender porque sólo él podía verlo. – ¿Cómo moriste?

– ¿No estás asustado por saber que soy un fantasma? –Evadió la pregunta.

– _Nein._ No eres aterrador, ni nada de eso. Pareces de mi edad ¿Cuántos años tienes? ...No olvides la primera pregunta.

– No lo sé… No recuerdo nada de mi vida. –Finalmente dijo, no recordaba nada, sólo su nombre. Gilbert se sorprendió, dijo un mal chiste al respecto riendo solo y cambió de tema.

Le dijo a Lovino que podía quedarse a dormir, el cual no se negó. No tenía casa o más bien, no recordaba tenerla. El castaño durmió en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la habitación del albino. Ya pasaba de la medianoche, Gilbert se levantó al baño, vio al moreno que dormía y fue hacer sus necesidades. Cuando regresó, no estaba el castaño. Salió de la habitación y lo vio bajando por las escaleras, lo siguió sin decir nada, no quería despertar a nadie. Salió de la casa, caminaba a paso lento así que fue fácil alcanzarlo. Lo llamaba, pero no contestaba, incluso lo zarandeo, pero no reaccionaba, no se detenía por nada. Dejó que caminara, tenía que detenerse en algún momento… Y lo hizo, se detuvo, en la baranda del puente donde lo encontró, miró mejor el rostro de Lovino, tenía los ojos entreabiertos, parecía ido. Miró su reloj de mano, eran las 2:15 a.m. Nadie, absolutamente nadie pasaba por el puente a esa hora. No sabía qué hacer con él, no reaccionaba, no parecía dormido, intento llevarlo a la fuerza pero tampoco servía. Dieron las 2:24 a.m. Lovino se acercó a la barandilla, como si fuera a tirarse; intentó detenerlo, pero el agarre a veces se atravesada, finalmente saltó. Gilbert corrió en medio de la calle, donde había caído, su cuerpo no sangraba. Cuando intentaba tocarlo a veces tenía éxito, otras veces lo traspasaba. Cuando estaba tirado en medio de la calle, no pudo tocarlo ni una sola vez, pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, Lovino se levantó y caminaba de regreso a la casa de Gilbert. El albino no entendía porque había hecho eso.

Al día siguiente. Cuando Gilbert regresaba de la escuela, nuevamente estaba Lovino en el puente. Le hizo una seña discretamente para que lo siguiera. Al llegar a casa y estar en la habitación, miró fijamente a Lovino, haciéndolo temblar un poco.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso ayer?

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no sabía a qué se refería ¿A seguirlo? Él se lo había pedido.

– ¿Por qué saliste ayer en la madrugada?

– ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? No me desperté en toda la noche.

Lovino estaba serio y algo extrañado ante tal cuestionamiento. Gilbert decidió dejar de preguntarle, si bien recordaba, ayer parecía sonámbulo cuando lo hizo, por eso quizás no lo recordaba.

Pero ahora sentía más curiosidad por saber la muerte de Lovino, no servía de nada preguntarle, ya que decía que no recordaba nada, sólo su nombre, ni siquiera recordaba su apellido. _"Su muerte debió aparecer en las noticias o periódicos… ¡Eso es! ¡Soy tan asombroso!"._ Se elogió así mismo ¿Cómo no pensó en eso antes? Podía buscar la noticia en internet y saber lo que pasó.

Fue por su laptop dejando a un confundido Lovino que sólo lo miraba; buscó en internet noticias sobre su localidad, debía estar ahí. Finalmente lo encontró. Una pequeña columna, no parecía noticia, sólo tenía como siete u ocho renglones. Sólo decía lo básico, esperaba encontrar la noticia muy a fondo. Pero con eso se podía conformar por ahora. La noticia decía que un chico de 16 años, identificado con el nombre de Lovino Vargas fue hallado el martes a las 2:44 a.m. Tirado en medio de la calle, al parecer fue un intento de suicidio. Eso era todo lo más relevante que había. No decía si sobrevivió, pero era demasiado obvio que no. " _2:44 a.m."_ Veinte minutos después de que se tirara…

Lovino se había suicidado. Ya había descubierto como había muerto, pero ahora tenía otra duda; ¿Por qué? El moreno podía tener un carácter algo pesado, pero no era mal chico. Tenía muchas preguntas ahora, pero ya no podían ser contestadas. La noticia no decía donde estudió, ni donde vivía, nada. Tampoco podía preguntarle, no le respondería.

Llegó la noche y Gilbert no podía dormir. Aún seguían sus dudas, le gustaría saber sobre la familia de Lovino o sus amigos y preguntarles a ellos. El moreno dormía de nuevo en su casa, le dijo que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera, estaba muerto. No necesitaba comida, ropa, además no molestaba a nadie.

Nuevamente pasaba de la madrugada y él aún no podía dormir, giró su cabeza, el moreno parecía levantarse ¿Acaso lo haría otra vez? Lo llamó, lo intentó detener, todo de nuevo y todo en vano. Llegaron nuevamente al puente, 2:24 a.m. Lovino saltó, veinte minutos después, se levantó.

Todos los días era lo mismo, en la madrugada se levantaba, iba al puente, en cuanto dieran las 2:24 a.m. Se tiraba, todos los días revivía su muerte y no lo sabía.

Le hubiera gustado ser su amigo, saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Lovino cuando estaba vivo. Nunca había visto al castaño antes, tal vez iba a otra escuela. No lo sabría.

Nuevo día, caminaba de regreso a casa, ahí estaba nuevamente en el puente, cuando pasó a un lado de él, el castaño se acomodó a un lado sigilosamente, empezando a caminar juntos, ya era costumbre. Lo mejor sería olvidar todo, no servía de nada hacer preguntas que no tenían respuesta, sólo él podía verlo y no tenía que contarle a nadie más.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

 _ **Hetalia es propiedad de** **Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

 _Extrañaba escribir un PruMano. Y que mejor con un One-shot de un universo alterno._

 _No me pregunten cuando actualizare el otro, porque honestamente no sé, ni siquiera sé si lo continuare... Por eso les doy este(?)_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	2. Chapter 2

Justo cuando comenzaba a dejar el tema sobre la muerte de Lovino, vio un chico que realmente se parecía al moreno en una tienda. Se sacudió mentalmente cerrando los ojos unos segundos, cuando los volvió abrir, ya no estaba, tal vez sólo estaba delirando. Apresuró el paso, sería realmente incómodo si el chico volteaba y viera que un desconocido lo miraba a lo lejos. Además tenía que llegar al puente, Lovino lo estaba esperando.

— Tardaste, bastardo.

— Ah, discúlpame, mi amor~ —Bromeó el albino ante el regaño del menor, el cual sólo lo miró sorprendido dándole un golpe en el hombro que se traspasó, cambiando totalmente el aspecto de Lovino a uno triste. — ¡Hey! ¡Ya se está haciendo tarde! Hay que apresurar el paso. —Dijo al notar que el ánimo del menor decayó. —Pensó en palmear su hombro, pero no lo hizo, se podía volver a traspasar y eso deprimiría más a Lovino.

Ya en casa, Lovino miraba el televisor y Gilbert fingía hacer la tarea, en realidad miraba el televisor desde su escritorio. Al paso del rato, Lovino cayó dormido. Gilbert apagó el televisor y fijó su vista en el moreno, se acordó del chico que vio esa misma tarde, realmente se parecía demasiado a Lovino. Se podía tratar de un familiar, pero no estaba seguro y no sabía cómo confirmarlo.  
A las 2:30 a.m. el moreno se levantó como lo hacía cada noche, el albino también iba, no sabía por qué, tal vez por morbo o por inquietud, pero lo observaba sin decir, ni hacer nada, no podía.

— ¿Un hermano?

— ¡Que no recuerdo nada!

El albino preguntó de nuevo, aunque sabía que no tendría respuesta, era necio y preguntaba. Mientras tanto el castaño parecía desesperarse por no saber y hartó de que le preguntara.

— _Bruder._ ¿Compraste lo que te pedí esta mañana? —Entró Luwding, el hermano menor de Gilbert a la habitación.

— _Oh, scheiße_... ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tú asombroso hermano mayor ira ahora mismo! ¡Vamos, Lovi!

— ¿Quién es "Lovi"? —Preguntó el rubio extrañado al ver que su hermano parecía dirigirse a alguien, pero estaba solo en la habitación.

— ¿Eh? Nadie, mi amigo imaginario.

Ludwing sólo rodó los ojos y se marchó.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué tengo que ir yo?

— Será muy aburrido ir solo y no tener con quien hablar.

— Parecerá que hablas solo... —Susurró y su mirada cambió totalmente a una melancólica.

— ¡No importa! —No le gustaba verlo triste, aunque sabía que era verdad, quería seguir hablando con él aunque le dijeran loco, le gustaba mucho hablar y pasar tiempo con él.

Salieron de la casa en busca del pedido del hermano menor de Gilbert. Platicaban de cosas sin sentido, la mayor parte era el albino quejándose de la escuela. Lovino sólo escuchaba y soltaba comentarios diciendo lo que él haría si estuviera vivo y fuera a la escuela.

— ¿Qué le comprarás a esa patata humana?

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no le digas así! Es mi hermano. La librería queda camino a la escuela y me pidió que comprara un libro que ocupa. Pero se me olvidó. —Dijo con total tranquilidad e incluso un poco animado.

— ¡Mándalo a él! ¡También tiene piernas! —Lovino decía ligeramente molesto, quería estar en casa viendo televisión.

— Ya estamos por llegar. ¿No te aburre ver todo el día televisión?

— Es lo único que puedo hacer, no me queda de otra.

Llegaron finalmente al centro comercial en busca de la librería donde se supone que estaría el libro que ocupada el hermano menor de Gilbert. Fueron a dicha librería y no estaba el libro, al parecer estaba muy solicitado y se agotó rápidamente.  
Habían pasado horas buscando el dichoso libro y aun no lo encontraban, ya se sentían hartos, Gilbert ya no lo buscaba por interés a su hermano, lo buscado porque no quería que un centro comercial le ganara. Hasta que por fin lo encontró, era el último que quedaba, lo llevó hasta la caja y pagó, no esperó que lo envolvieran y salió a toda prisa de la tienda.

— ¡Al fin! —Dijo Lovino cuando vio el libro en las manos de Gilbert. El cual se había sentado en unas bancas exhausto, se la había pasado corriendo de un lugar a otro para encontrar el libro, Lovino en cambio, a veces lo seguía, a veces no, era muy fácil para él pasar entre la multitud y escabullirse.

— Me duelen los pies, la cabeza, tengo hambre. Ya hay que volve-... —Se calló de inmediato, su vista se había fijado en la tienda donde acababa de salir. Ahí estaba otra vez el chico que se parecía demasiado a Lovino. Rápidamente se levantó con el libro en mano, caminó a paso rápido donde se encontraba aquel chico. Lovino le gritó preguntando que hacía y a donde iba.

— ¡Bastardo! ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? ¡Hay que volver! —Lovino se había puesto frente a él, obstruyendo el paso.

— Sí, sí, sí. Sólo espera un segundo. —Con la vista buscaba que no se hubiera ido aquel chico, por suerte aún seguía ahí.

Lovino no entendía porque Gilbert parecía tan embobado mirando a esa dirección. Esperaba que no fuera una tienda de mascotas y quisiera comprar otro pájaro. Giró su cabeza para ver qué era lo que lo tenía tan embobado, pero cuando lo hizo, quedó aturdido.

— ¿Lovino? Oye, Lovino... ¡Lovino!

Ahora el castaño lo ignoraba. No lo podía creer, ese chico era idéntico a él, físicamente; su cuerpo, su cabello, la misma estatura, la complexión, ligeramente sus facciones también eran parecidas ¡Hasta tenía un rulo! Aunque se encontraba del otro lado y ligeramente más abajo que el suyo. Sabía que Gilbert le hablaba, pero no le importaba, caminó hasta donde estaba aquel chico, quedando cara a cara, no lo podía ver, así que no había problema. Era como verse a un espejo, lo único que los diferenciaba era el rulo y que las facciones de aquel chico no eran tan toscas como las suyas, eran más bien, suaves, pacíficas, inocentes. Sus cejas parecían no conocer el fruncido, totalmente diferentes a las de Lovino. No eran grandes detalles, pero si prestabas atención especial a uno de ellos, lo notarías, como en el caso de Gilbert.  
El chico siguió con su camino, traspasando a Lovino en el transcurso.

— ¿Él? ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a mí? ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo recordarlo?! —Estaba al borde del llanto, pero ni una lágrima caía. Estaba completamente en blanco, miraba que Gilbert le hablaba, miraba alrededor, demasiadas personas hablaban y no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Cada vez más personas que caminaban lo traspasaban, lo cual hizo que se reincorporara.

.

.

.

— Aquí está tu libro.

— _Danke_ ¿Por qué vienes tan alterado?

— ¡Estuve buscando tu libro como por dos putas horas y... Olvídalo. —No quería alterarse más, no ganaba nada con eso.

.

...

.

— Hey, Lovi ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó el albino, pues al entrar a su habitación, Lovino miraba fijamente y con mucha atención el televisor, no le extrañaba que el castaño mirara el televisor, pero en ese momento estaba apagado.

— Sí, pero... ¿No escuchas ese zumbido?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? No escucho nada.

¿Acaso estaba delirando? No, no podía ser. Pero desde que vio a ese chico que se parecía a él, un extraño zumbido apareció y no lo dejaba en paz. — Crees... ¿Crees que se trataba de mi familia? ¿Un primo? ¿Quizás un hermano? —Lovino parecía muy alterado, se abrazó a sí mismo mientras a la vez juntaba sus piernas.; Pues podía tratarse de la respuesta a la pregunta que tuvo desde el primer momento que abrió sus ojos en aquel puente peatonal: _"¿Quién era?"._

— No lo sé, estoy muy cansado, mañana te respondo. —Gilbert había preparado su cama, desde que llegó a casa sólo una cosa pasaba por su mente, su cama. No tenía sueño, pero quería acostarse y fingir que lo hacía.

— Eres un insolente...

— Es de noche, estoy cansado ¡Te responderé con puras estupideces!

— ¡Incluso estando despierto respondes estupideces!

— ¡No lo puedo evitar!

— ¡Bien, vete a dormir! —Lovino salió de la habitación, más no de la casa. Se encerró en el baño como por dos horas, hubiera durado más, pero el hermano de Gilbert había entrado. Le dolía la cabeza horrible, no estaba seguro si se trataba de una migraña, pues no recordaba cómo se sentía una. No quería volver a la habitación donde se encontraba Gilbert, su orgullo no le dejaba, pero no había otro lugar en la casa a donde ir. Volvió a la habitación pero el albino no estaba ahí. _"¿No que el muy bastardo estaba cansado?"._ Se acostó en el sofá y escuchó que alguien parecía acercarse a toda prisa. Al abrirse la puerta, era Gilbert.

— Creí que estabas cansado, bastardo. ¿A dónde mierda fuiste?

— A... Ningún lado... —La verdad es que Gilbert se había asustado, no sabía qué hora era y creía que Lovino había ido al puente, pero no fue así. Salió de casa sin ver la hora, apenas era media noche. Aún faltaban dos horas para que saltara. — Fui por un poco de agua. —Pero él también tenía su orgullo, no le diría que estuvo preocupado por él.

— ¿Y el agua?

— Me la tomé en el camino.

— Pero...

— Buenas noches.

.

...

.

Lovino aún se quejaba del dolor en la cabeza y los zumbidos en sus oídos, parecían aumentar cada vez más. También quería saber quién era aquel chico que vieron. Pero no podía acercarse a él, pues no lo podía ver, no lo podía escuchar.

— ¿Quieres que haga qué?

Así que decidió recurrir a Gilbert. — Hablarle al que se parece a mí. No es tan difícil.

— ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? "Hey, de casualidad ¿No conoces a alguien muerto que se llama Lovino?"

— O podemos seguirlo.

— Eso suena mejor.

Salieron en busca del chico, no estaban seguros si lo encontrarían otra vez. Fueron al centro comercial y nada, tal vez sólo fue coincidencia que lo vieran esa vez. Estaban en una banca bajo un árbol, un lugar perfecto para descansar, las personas que pasaban evitaban pasar cerca de donde estaba Gilbert, pues decían que hablaba solo. Sorprendentemente a Gilbert no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no disimulaba para nada.

— ¡Lo encontré! —Gritó Gilbert, haciendo que recibiera miradas desaprobatorias, pero al parecer no las notó. El chico parecía salir de una cafetería. — ¿Lo seguimos?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Regañó Lovino, desde el principio esa era la idea, era absurdo repetirla.

— Tal vez va a casa.

— ¡Me importa una mierda! Vamos, se mueve.

Siguieron al chico, al parecer no se dirigía a casa. Pero a pesar de que iba lejos, iba caminando, tal vez no tenía dinero o quería hacer tiempo, no sabían la verdadera razón. Caminaba a paso lento y relajado. Gilbert y Lovino le seguían el paso con cierta distancia para que no se viera sospechoso.

— ¡Oh! Este camino... —El chico se desvió a un camino que no estaba pavimentado y el arbusto parecía estar seco, pero tal vez se debía al otoño.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué te detienes?

— Este es el camino al cementerio.

Volvieron a caminar, no tenían que perder de vista al chico. A cada paso que daban para adentrarse al cementerio, el dolor en la cabeza de Lovino volvía y parecía que aumentaba con un fuerte zumbido cada vez que se acercaba, por unos momentos el zumbido se apoderó totalmente, no era capaz de escuchar nada, no escuchaba a las aves que pasaban, el viento que movía con algo de rudeza los árboles, absolutamente nada. Pero sólo fue unos momentos, cuando Gilbert se detuvo, el sonido desapareció, al parecer el chico se había detenido en una lápida. No podían acercarse más, pues serían vistos, o al menos Gilbert sería visto. Había una distancia razonable para no ser vistos, memorizaron el lugar donde se encontraba la lápida que miraba. El chico no estuvo mucho tiempo, alrededor de media hora y se marchó, tenía un aspecto realmente diferente al que mostraba estando en público, parecía muy decaído y no tenía esa sonrisa que parecía eterna.  
Se acercaron a la lápida, a pesar de que supuestamente habían memorizado el lugar donde se encontraba la perdieron unos momentos mientras se acercaban. Era una lápida de color negro con letras cursivas y doradas, una lápida que tenía de nombre: _"Lovino Vargas"._ El zumbido de nuevo apareció, pero no sólo el zumbido, también el dolor de cabeza, sus visión se desenfocó totalmente, sus pupilas se contrajeron y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, como si estuviera llorando, pero ni una lágrima salía. Cayó de rodilla frente a su propia tumba, sentía pánico. Leyó su nombre, su edad, su día de nacimiento, de muerte. El zumbido se apoderó totalmente de sus oídos, no importara con que fuerza oprimiera sus orejas, aún seguía ahí. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, varias imágenes pasaron por su mente, se pudo ver a él mismo de pequeño, pudo ver al chico que se parecía a él, pudo verse a él en la escuela, con amigos, pudo verse asustado, aterrado; pudo ver toda su vida, pudo ver que acabada en un puente peatonal a las 2:24 a.m. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, quitó sus manos de sus oídos y miró atónito la lápida.

Era Lovino Vargas, tenía 16 años, se suicidó.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

 _HEY, HEY, HEY~~ VOLVÍ_

 _Se suponía que esto no tendría continuación, pero sus comentarios y mensajes me inspiraron xD Antes de que empiecen. No, este tampoco es el final. Tampoco me gustó la idea de dejarlo así, el siguiente capítulo será un flashback con respecto a cómo era Lovino cuando estaba vivo, no sé si haga el capítulo o alargarlo, ya veré cuando lo esté escribiendo y hasta donde me da mi inspiración. Espero que les guste esta continuación que no estaba para nada planeada._

 _Por último. **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!** Mis fic's son un asco, pero me alegra que se tomen el tiempo de leerlos e incluso seguirlos y comentarlos. Me entró lo gay(?) Espero que hayan pasado una buena navidad y les deseo un feliz año nuevo con muchas historias gays _ — _EmoticónDeCorazón_ —

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	3. Chapter 3

**~Flashback~**

Lovino Vargas tenía una vida simple y sencilla, siempre fue así. No destacaba mucho, no tenía excelentes notas, no quería decir que reprobara, pasaba todas sus materias. No destacaba, no se hacía notar, prefería que no lo notaran, así se evitaba hacer o decir varias cosas. Su vida era completamente ordinaria.  
Sus padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 15; su madre fue a vivir a casa de su padre, arrastrando a su hermano y a él con ella. Tuvo que dejarlo todo atrás, no era como si tuviera amigos realmente cercanos o le tuviera un afecto especial a la escuela o al lugar donde vivía anteriormente, ni siquiera se inmutó o discutió al respecto, su hermano tampoco lo hizo. Harían la preparatoria en aquella escuela. Al entrar en aquella nueva escuela no le resultó tan mal, incluso se encontró con un viejo amigo que vivía por su casa cuando era más pequeño pero que también se había mudado, se llevaban bastante bien, habían seguido en contacto así que no fue difícil adaptarse a esa nueva escuela en ese nuevo lugar. Mientras su hermano, él siempre se adaptaba, no importara donde.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien, qué?

— ¿Cuándo terminarás con ese bastardo?

— No encuentro la oportunidad para decirlo y cuando quiero decirlo parece que sabe y me cambia el tema, es demasiado sensible para ser un hombre.

— Cuando tengas la oportunidad sácale todo el provecho que puedas.

— ¿Ese es tu consejo?

— Si le quieres decir así, adelante.

Su mejor amigo, Arthur. Eran muy compatibles en muchas cosas, con su hermano era parecido físicamente, con Arthur, psicológicamente.  
Estaban hablando de la actual relación de Lovino, tenía pareja o algo así. La verdad era que quería terminar con él lo más pronto posible, lo sacaba de quicio últimamente. Además por culpa de su pareja todos en la escuela se enteraron que era gay. Quería mantenerlo en secreto o al menos que saliera de su propia boca, pero no fue así, el _"muy bastardo"_ ya ni lo nombraba por su nombre, así se refería a él, le dijo a toda la escuela que era gay y que él era su pareja. Lovino podía sentir las burlas y humillaciones, sin embargo nada de eso pasó. Fue como si todos se lo esperaran, hasta los profesores lo sabían y no parecían sorprendidos de que Lovino fuera gay, eso dañó su orgullo de hombre.  
Su novio era Antonio Fernández, era de su mismo grado, no iba en su mismo grupo si no ya hubiera perdido la cabeza, iba en el mismo curso que su hermano. No era la primera relación de Lovino, así que no se sentía afligido. Las cosas no iban bien entre ellos, al menos Lovino era el único que se daba cuenta. Antonio normalmente era sobreprotector, eso no tenía nada malo, pero empezó a acosarlo a tal punto que se sentía observado en cada paso que daba y en cada palabra que decía. Ya no lo miraba de la misma manera que cuando se conocieron, su relación no se basaba en amor mutuo, ni siquiera platicaban cuando estaban a solas. Ya era tiempo de que terminaran, pero Antonio parecía aferrarse a él y no querer soltarlo, cuando la conversación empezaba a ser una discusión o uno de los dos empezaba a enojarse, lo dejaba completamente. Lo cual irritaba más a Lovino, quería acabar con eso ya. Pero le daba algo de miedo Antonio, pues era más alto y su complexión era más resistente que la suya, además había escuchado rumores diciendo que Antonio daba miedo cuando se enojaba, aunque no estaba seguro si eso era verdad, pues era un auténtico estúpido.

Las cosas habían llegado a un punto que Antonio se molestaba que hablara con otras personas, como con Arthur, con compañeros e incluso con su propio hermano. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no iba dejar de hablarles a sus amigos y a su propio hermano por un tipo que era un cretino y que no sentía especialmente nada por él. Antonio le había pedido que salieran, aceptó. Podría ser una oportunidad para que todo eso se acabara.

— Sólo digo que si quieres hablar con alguien, me tienes a mí, hace mucho que no me diriges la palabra… O la mirada…

— ¡Porque no quiero! No puedes decir con quien puedo y no hablar, ni mis padres lo hacen.

— Pero pasas mucho tiempo con Arthur ¡Más que conmigo!

— ¿Por qué será? —Dijo con ironía y en voz baja. — Mira, no dejaré de hablar con Arthur, no me importa que me lo pidas de rodillas. —Estaba harto, no quería hablar con él, le molestaba escucharlo.

— ¡No! ¡No hablarás con él! ¡De seguro te meterá locas ideas para que me dejes y te vayas con él! —Lo sujetó con fuerza por los hombros, zarandeándolo con brusquedad.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Rápidamente lo alejó, se sentía un poco intimidado al ver a Antonio en ese aspecto, parecía otra persona. Pero era ahora o nunca, recordó lo que dijo Arthur. — Deberíamos terminar con esto… —Fue claro, tenía la frente en alto, pero la mirada estaba totalmente perdida.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡NO! —Gritó, sus gritos parecían muy desesperados y con mucha ansiedad. — ¡¿De dónde sacas eso?! Sólo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo. Te amo, te amo mucho, lo sabes muy bien... —Parecía querer arreglar todo con palabras bonitas, pero el tono de voz no era suplicante.

— ¡Cállate ya! —Estaba exasperado, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás quería mandarlo al carajo. — Es lo mejor. Terminemos con esto. —Antonio para su sorpresa estaba totalmente serio. Aprovechó eso, lo mejor sería salir de ahí antes de que comenzara otra discusión. Ya estaba bastante lejos, escuchó que parecía gritarle algo, no entendió absolutamente nada, pero esperaba que no le perjudicara.

.

.

.

Durante tres días no supo absolutamente nada de Antonio y se sintió realmente bien. Iba y venía de la escuela a casa de manera normal, por esos tres días la sensación de que lo observaban desapareció. Ese día había llegado a casa, todo parecía estar en orden. Su celular sonó avisando que había recibido un mensaje, lo abrió, podría tratarse de Arthur, pero no fue así. Era Antonio, la sensación de ser observado nuevamente volvió. Era un simple mensaje saludándolo, pero sintió tanto miedo, ¿debía contestar? No, no quería hacerlo. Ya no quería tener nada que ver con Antonio. A los dos minutos recibió una llamada de Antonio, no tuvo más remedio que bloquear el número, no quería hacerlo, pues siempre pensó que eso era infantil. ¿Por qué le hablaba ahora? No era como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, pero se supone que las llamadas y mensajes se hacían al día o incluso a la hora de terminar.

Al día siguiente, saliendo de la escuela. Antonio se lo llevó involuntariamente por el camino más largo y menos seguro para tomar el autobús, sólo un estúpido usaba ese "atajo", era seguro que te robarían si entrabas por ahí.

— ¿Lovi? ¿Por qué me bloqueaste? Intente llamarte varias veces. —El tono de voz de Antonio era tan tranquilo que asustaba. ¿Realmente Antonio no estaba enojado? Sonreía, pero había algo extraño en esa sonrisa, parecía que escondía algo.

— No tenemos nada que hablar. —Dijo con tono amargo y frío.

— ¡Claro que sí! Quería invitarte a esa nueva cafetería que abrieron de camino a mi casa, venden churros y chocolate caliente ¡Deberíamos ir! —Habló con entusiasmo, parecía muy emocionado de tal lugar, eso no era el problema. El problema era ¿por qué lo invitaba? Ellos ya no tenían nada que ver.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me invitas? —Estaba totalmente confundido. ¿Podría ser que Antonio lo olvidó? No, no era tan estúpido.

— Pues porque somos una pareja, es normal que quiera ir contigo. —Era totalmente ajeno ante la mirada de miedo que el menor le dedicaba, ese era uno de los temores de Lovino, que el más alto lo negara. — Qué dices, ¿vamos?

— ¡No! ¡No quiero salir contigo! —Estaba aterrado, pero no quería ser obvio, pues podría aprovecharse.

— Bueno… Si no quieres ir a la cafetería, está bien. Podemos ir a mi casa. Mis padres… Salieron y no creo que vuelvan... —Seguía hablando con tranquilidad y con una gran sonrisa, pero no sonaba honesto.

— ¡No me refería a eso! No quiero volver a salir contigo, no quiero volver estar contigo. ¡No quiero nada contigo! —Estaba furioso, se supone que todo debió haber acabado el otro día. Ambos estaban en silencio. Lovino estaba muerto de miedo, pero claro, no lo aceptaría. Tenía que verse firme ante Antonio, no importará que.

— No lo acepto. Tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. No dejare que te sientas confundido, por eso te dije que no hablaras más con Arthur. —Sombrío, era lo que mejor podría describir como se encontraba Antonio en ese momento, sólo con cambiar el tono de voz, asustaba.

Eso fue sólo el inicio de la desgracia. Lovino tuvo que dejar de hablar con Arthur, al menos verbalmente. Arthur le decía una y otra vez que eso no estaba bien. Pero Antonio había chantajeaba a Lovino, si no hacía lo que quería cuando quería, su familia o amigos lo pagarían. Al principio creyó que era sólo un juego con palabras para asustarlos y lo había hecho. No creía del todo que pudiera hacer esas cosas, fue un ingenuo. Su hermano había llegado herido un día, no fue una herida seria, pero lo suficiente para asustarlo. Ahí supo que tenía que hacer lo que Antonio dijera, al principio sólo eran cosas simples; no hables con nadie, sal conmigo, etc. Las cosas empezaron a empeorar cuando pidió que fuera a su casa todos los viernes después de la escuela. Estaba aterrado, no quería ir a la casa de un lunático que decía que no lo lastimaría cuando dañó a su hermano. Obviamente las intenciones eran otras, pero por suerte no pasó a mayores, a pesar de que Lovino había tenido varias parejas, nunca había ido muy lejos y le daba miedo, más con él, Antonio pareció compadecerse de él y no hacían nada más lejos que caricias, que sólo eran por parte del más alto mientras el otro temblaba de miedo.

Lovino estaba perdiendo la cordura, no sabía qué hacer ni a quién recurrir, no podía ir con Arthur o con su hermano, serían expuestos, no querían que sufrieran por su culpa, no podría vivir con la culpa de que alguien cercano a él, sufrió por su error.

Pero un día la burbuja de impotencia en la se encontraba, reventó. Varios fines de semana seguidos, tenía que pasarlos durmiendo en la casa de Antonio. La depresión que tenía cada vez aumentaba, quería escapar, huir de todo. Ese lunes no habían tenido clases así que tuvo que pasarlo en casa de Antonio, pero decidió huir. Si huía, todos estarían a salvo, su familia, sus amigos, incluso el mismo estaría a salvo. Era la 1:30 a.m. cuando huyó, había planeado todo, iría a casa de su padre, él nunca le pedía explicaciones, estaría ahí hasta que las cosas se calmarán. Salió la madrugada del martes, estaba muerto de sueño. Podría asegurar que llevaba como una hora caminando y sólo había avanzado un pequeño tramo.

El miedo creció cuando escuchó su celular, odiaba escucharlo porque sabía de quién se trataba, lo revisó, era un mensaje:

.

 _"Hey, Lovi. Me levanté por un poco de agua y vi que no estabas en tu cama. ¿Por qué no estás en casa? No te preocupes, iré a donde estas, llegaré en 20 minutos, espérame~"._

.

¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba en paz? No quería estar con él. Ya no tenía energía para seguir caminando, además era probable que su celular tuviera un rastreador o algo por el estilo. Aventó su celular con fuerza en el suelo, rompiendo la pantalla, la cual se distorsionó, parecía que aun funcionaba, comenzó a pisarlo una y otra vez con bastante ira, hasta que quedó totalmente estropeado. No supo de dónde sacó impulso pero subió corriendo unas escaleras de un puente peatonal y aventó lo más lejos que pudo el celular, miró el paisaje que estaba completamente sumergido en la oscuridad de la noche. Y en ese momento comprendió que sólo había una salida a todo ese caos.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba cayendo, percatándose de la estúpida forma de arreglar su problema. Si hubiera hablado de alguien de esto como se debía, si hubiera dejado aunque sea un poco de su orgullo para decir que estaba asustado y que necesitaba ayuda, podría estar tranquilo durmiendo pacíficamente en casa. Pero no lo hizo, sufriendo las consecuencias, cayendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Sí que era estúpido.

 **~Flashback~**

.

.

.

.

.

Estaban en la casa del albino, Lovino había recordado todo y había decidido contárselo todo a Gilbert.

— Así que te suicidaste para evitar ser una molestia... —Gilbert no encontró palabras más adecuadas para decir. Era bastante común que cuando se escuchaba que alguien se quitó la vida, era porque tenía depresión o problemas personales, deudas, etc. — Quiere decir que el chico de la otra vez, era tu hermano.

Lovino asintió, parecía trastornado al recordar eso, no sólo recordó su muerte, había recordado toda su vida. — Mi gemelo, se llama Feliciano, un verdadero fastidio… —A pesar de que no fueran palabras adecuadas para referirse a él, no las decía con mala intención, su voz había sonado quebrada. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. ¿Qué decirle a alguien que acababa de descubrir cómo había muerto? ¿Qué decir cuando acabas de ver toda tu vida frente a tus ojos y arrepentirte de lo estúpido que fuiste?

La visión de Lovino aun seguía distorsionándose, por un momento creyó a ver visto un hilo rojo, frotó sus ojos y el hilo desapareció, ahora faltaba que deliraba mirando cosas.

Cayó la noche y ninguno de los dos podía dormir, pero fingían hacerlo, ninguno estaba para entablar una conversación. La mente de Lovino no dejaba de pasar todos sus recuerdos. Gilbert esperaba pacientemente a que dieran las 2:24 a.m. para ir con Lovino. Pero algo inesperado pasó, Lovino no iba. Ya eran las 2:06 a.m. de la madrugada y Lovino parecía no querer levantarse del sofá. Cuando lo hizo, por primera vez desde que Gilbert conoció a Lovino, estaba consciente. El albino estaba listo para seguirlo, pero el castaño no salió en ningún momento por la puerta, sólo se acercó a la ventana que estaba en la habitación.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Gilbert, más no hubo respuesta. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el castaño, parecía muy insólito.

El moreno jugaba con sus manos y parecía muy entretenido, cuando el albino se acercó, Lovino no preguntó y tomó la mano del más alto, entrelazando sus dedos. Gilbert sabía que algunas veces se podía tocar a Lovino y otras no, cuando lograba hacerlo, estaba frío y no sentía nada en especial, era como tocar un objeto cualquiera. Ahora se sentía totalmente distinto, la mano se encontraba tibia y podía sentir perfectamente su piel, era tan suave.

Sentía alguna extraña sensación de felicidad, Lovino siempre parecía afligido por no poder tocar lo que quería. Ahora parecía estar radiante, sus ojos brillaban, parecía estar muy feliz de poder tocarlo, pero la sonrisa que tenía se borró, poniéndose en su lugar una mueca de tristeza. No preguntó y se abalanzó sobre Gilbert en un abrazo, escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro, se aferraba a él, parecía tener miedo, pues temblaba un poco. El más alto no entendía nada, le sorprendía mucho el hecho de que Lovino lo tomara de la mano y ahora le abrazara, además no había dicho ni una sola palabra, presentía que algo extraño pasaba, pero por el momento, correspondió el abrazo.

— _Ti aspetterò._

Escuchó que dijo el moreno mientras aún se aferraba a él. Una ligera brisa que atravesó por la ventana los interrumpió, recordando el día en que lo conoció. Cerró suavemente sus ojos y apretó un poco el abrazó, la brisa en su cara realmente le hacía sentir que era el mismo día en que lo conoció; sintió ligeramente como se empezaba a sentir un vació el abrazo, levantó su cabeza lanzando un profundo suspiro durante unos segundos mientras bajaba lentamente sus brazos.

— _I auch._

Volvió abrir nuevamente sus ojos, fijó su vista en el reloj que se encontraba sobre su escritorio. Eran las 2:24 a.m. Justo a tiempo.

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _Puedo sentir las pedreadas que me darán después de que lean el fic 8'D ¿Qué tal? ¿Las hizo llorar? ¿No les gustó? Sean libres de decirlo. Se supone que era un one-shot, pero me inspiraron a seguirlo D8 así que en parte también es su culpa(?) Nah, no se crean, es mi culpa que me gusten tantos los finales así ;; me gusta escribirlos pero no leerlos, wut :v (?) Además al principio lo había imaginado así, pero no quería ser tan cruel y escribirlo pero MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH_

 _Si se preguntan: ¿Por qué sólo Gilbert podía ver a Lovino y Feli o Arthur no? Es por el "hilo rojo del destino" (¿Qué? ¿Muy cursi? Lo sé, pero es que son bien gays(?) :v )_

 _Tengo que continuar mis otras historias 8D_

 _¡Aguante el PruMano!_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena? ¿Odio? ¿Feels? Lo que quieran~_


End file.
